


Dear Mr. And/Or Mrs. Sender,  We're Pleased To Inform You That Your Application Has Been Accepted,  Starting From The Time You Get This Letter,  Your Life Will Be One Never-Ending "Hope You're Feeling Better"

by enchanted_book



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Other, Schoolstuck, Tags May Change, Trans Character, cronus is a total tool and i hate him already, no pan damage for mituna, transboy! Kankri, tw: transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you look smokin' hot, Kanny. I almost thought you were a boy there." His face was cute, but his actions were not. You sincerely wanted to shank him right there. Oh, how you loved public school.<br/>Your voice turned cold with your response, "I am a boy."<br/>His eyes widened, sea green boring into your cognac irises. He flicked his pencil as if it were a cigarette, his hands jittering around it. It was clear that he was going through withdrawal, he mustn't have had his usual morning smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [s] Kankri: It Might Not Be What You Expected.

Today was the day, the one you would start feeling more like you. Being a senior, if anybody tried to tease you, you would just wave your superiority over their heads. It felt so good, so nice. Finally, you didn't have to worry about your dad, he accepted you after getting used to it over the years.  
As he put it simply, "I would rather have a happy and alive son, than a dead daughter."  
You couldn't help but believe all those who died, that were like you, gave you this opportunity. Sure, you felt remorseful for their deaths, but it opened your father's eyes. And you were quite selfish when it came down to your own well being.  
One more look in your full sized mirror, just to make sure everything was in order. Flat chest all courtesy to a binder your father had ever so graciously bought for you. Along with the stereotypical white boy getup; khaki pants, a black shirt under your red flannel, and black shoes that probably cost way more than they're worth.  
You suddenly felt very anxious, and were wondering if anybody would notice the big change and tease you. After all, you used to wear dresses everyday, and your ginger hair reached to nearly your lower back. Now, here you were in extremely masculine clothing, with short, clean cut hair.  
Though, you knew you would have support of some. After all, Porrim had helped you with the transition, showing you makeup to masculinize your face, cutting your hair, and going out shopping with you to find appropriate outfits. And then there was your dad, who allowed this all, and even bought you little presents. The binder was the absolute best. Then, your little brother. Karkat. He was just a freshman, and yet, he thought he could take on the world if they made you feel bad about yourself. Adding, he had convinced your dad to let you go on hormones. Even your church accepted you as you were, quickly becoming accustomed to the transition. They were all lovely people.  
But still, there was that nagging sense. One where you worried if everyone else would react the same. There was no time to worry about such trivial, petty things. Karkat leaned against the doorframe of your room, reminding you that you needed to go if you two wanted to make it on time. You nodded, snatching up your car keys to drive. Busses were much too terrible to submit your younger to. 

First period wasn't as nerve wracking as you would have thought. Since most people around here gave eccentric names to their children, they weren't exactly set as feminine or masculine. Kind of neutral in a sense. And besides, you loved your birth name, the way it was. So role was so problem.  
But as "Kankri Vantas" was called, and you made it clear that you were here, a familiar face turned around.  
"God, you look smokin' hot, Kanny. I almost thought you were a boy there." His face was cute, but his actions were not. You sincerely wanted to shank him right there. Oh, how you loved public school.  
Your voice turned cold with your response, "I am a boy."  
His eyes widened, sea green boring into your cognac irises. He flicked his pencil as if it were a cigarette, his hands jittering around it. It was clear that he was going through withdrawal, he mustn't have had his usual morning smoke.  
"Kan, that ain't funny. An' it ain't Halloween neither. This a wig?" He tugged at your hair, and you ground your teeth together.  
You tapped your nubby nails against the cool desk, becoming quite heated yourself. With anger, obviously.  
"No, not it is not. You know, of all people I would think that you would be most understanding of this. Unfortunately enough, you're shallow. Don't my feelings matter enough to you? I thought we were friends, but you hardly contact me, and now this? You're being rude, Cronus, and I will not sit here and be subjected to your-"  
You were shushed by the teacher, "Ms. Vantas, that is no way to start your first day."  
Oh boy, were you livid. You couldn't help but grind your teeth and shoot back bitterly, "Yes, miss."  
Cronus turned around, slumping in his chair as he twirled the pencil in his fingers.  
Today was not going to be a good day, and you could feel it. Now everybody knew. Well, they would all eventually, but you had some kind of hope. You couldn't help but try to make yourself smaller by slouching.  
"Miss!" Mituna stood up, waving his arms around. Oh Gosh, you pitied the fool...  
Of course, he wasn't actually as stupid as he acted, it was all a façade so he could get away with mostly anything. A class clown, of sorts.  
"Yes, Mr. Captor?" She rose an eyebrow with her inclination.  
"Kanks is a mister, too!" His annoying lisp shined through, but you couldn't help but smile. It was such a sweet sentiment.  
Especially as she nodded, "My apologies."  
You would be sure to thank Mituna later. He must have overheard you speaking to Cronus, because you hadn't yet told him. In truthfulness, the only ones you told was your family, Porrim, and Cronus last year.  
Oh, and your teachers in an email, just to ensure that they wouldn't cause any dysphoric episodes. 

Lunch off campus was the best, even if it was just shitty fast food. At least you got to eat in the grass in front of the McDonald's, than be stuck up inside like the underclassmen without cars. Besides, it became tradition junior year for all of your friends to meet up every day for this. It was something to look forward to all day. And sure enough, you all made a circle with your trays on the ground.  
Everyone was giggling, getting caught up with each other, though most of you had seen each other during the summer. Except you, that is. The only friend you decided to see over summer was Porrim, as you were busy with the transition.  
Mituna and you had shown up first, and he found it his duty to introduce you to your friends. They all squealed, how good you looked, and how much happier. Not a single one was harsh. Except for Cronus, he just sat there silently while he ate.  
Mituna then told on him, they had always had a rivalry ever since their friendship crashed in sixth grade, "And Crocro was bein' all sorts of mean to Kanks here! He even got the dragon lady to agree with him, but I became the knight in shining armor I am and saved him from her wrath!"  
He grinned, rather proud of himself. That is, until Porrim responded.  
She snorted, "You mean a knight in shining fedora? Kanny doesn't need help. He's a big boy. Oh, you got a little something." She licked her thumb, rubbing at your cheek, completely contradicting herself. You pushed her hand away, making an annoyed sound.  
"It ain't my fault that she's all type of confused." Cronus grumbled, shooting a look at Mituna.  
"He.", All of your friends corrected and it was that sudden moment of euphonious bliss to know they all had your back.  
"She ain't got the right parts for that." His answer was short. Cronus wadded up his papers and threw them in the trash, trudging off. So much for a nice encounter with him. Honestly, you thought he would be the one to support you the most out of the guys. But, in fact, it was Mituna. Of course Rufioh, Horuss, and Kurloz also supported you, but Mituna made it very well known. He was being such a good friend, and you couldn't help feeling like he had an ulterior motive.


	2. [s] Kankri: And How You'd Like A Little Thing In Which To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i hadn't planned on putting this chapter up so soon but idk how to move this along any better way. so enjoy some slight porn. and apologies.   
> i promise that there will be so much more mituna and porrim scenes with kankri. i just needed cronus forgiven for my own sake. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Earlier in the week, after the whole McDonald's incident, Cronus had promised to call you sometime this week to talk about "things". It was now Saturday, and nearing midnight. You quickly gave up hope, setting your phone aside. About a foot from you on the bed. It was the furthest you were comfortable with your precious baby being away. 

Ah, finally alone. You hardly had times like this, where your father would be out over the weekend for business reasons, and Karkat gone at a friends house. Admittedly, with your innie genitals, you didn't need much attention to them, but sometimes you craved it. It was a good a time as any. A Saturday, late at night. Your imagination running wild.   
You retrieved the two-way strap on from the depths of your closet, way in the back corner had a box of this sort of thing. Unfortunately enough, you had to retrieve the cherry scented lube from the box as well. You couldn't work yourself up enough with your hands to naturally slick yourself up. Touching it for a while just upset you, but having something inside was different. Because well, there was something on the outside in which to play with. You also remembered the small vibrating bullet, which you just recently bought. Of course, your family knew nothing of this. Well, you hoped they didn't.   
You sighed, kneeling on your bed and pulling the straps onto your legs, pausing momentarily to drip lube onto the toy and some on yourself. You took a deep breath, settling it inside of you and pulling the straps up the whole way. Finally, you could sit back and lean against the headboard of your bed. The sickly sweet smell of cherries stayed pungent as you began to stroke at the toy, the other side working at your insides.   
Soft moans escaped your lips, and you progressively went faster and harder, practically pulling to slam it back in. Your phone started to ring, playing a silly melody from a Disney movie.   
"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around y-"   
You cut it off by picking it up, and sliding it over. Nobody ever called unless it was an emergency. Your hand movement slowed down considerably, slowing you from your close orgasm. Your voice was still breathy, however.   
"H-hello?" You mustered up, squeezing at the pliable plastic.   
"Hey Kanny... It's me." His voice was so recognizable you didn't need to question who "me" was. Adding to the fact that all your ringtones specified who the person was pretty clearly.   
He continued, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was bein' a real jerk. There ain't no excuse for it neither. Guess I was just confused an' all that mornin', and you bein' buddy buddy with Tuna made me all jealous. But that ain't no excuse, I'm taking full responsibility here. Proud, ain't ya?"   
God, his voice was intoxicating. Maybe if you were quiet, you could go a bit harder... Yeah, let's do that.   
You could feel yourself reaching climax again, and you slowed your motions before stopping. You put Cronus on speaker, "Don't worry about it."   
Your voice was breathier than you hoped, and you mentally slapped yourself for it. Quickly, you grabbed that disgusting lube you loved so much and dripped more onto your fingers. You got into a rather wild position, with your rear far up in the air, and cheek pressed against the mattress. You toyed around with your ass momentarily, just to lube it up. Then you took the toy, turning on the vibration and shoving it inside swiftly.   
A loud moan slipped out as you felt its jitters inside of you, being full and warm.   
"You okay chief?" How it had taken this long for him to respond was beyond you. Maybe he was talking the whole time and you didn't notice.   
Drool was seeping from your mouth with each soft moan, hips awkwardly bucking in your position. You nodded, then realized he couldn't hear your nod.   
"F-fine! Oh my God!" You came extremely hard, from being off put so many times. It was the best orgasm you ever had, in all honesty, and it made your vision go white as you slumped down into the mattress. The toy still buzzing inside of you.   
You could hear his shaky breath, "You coulda just said you were busy, Kan..."   
This was going to be quite the explanation. Perhaps you could find out a lie big enough for him to believe.

But you didn't lie, it was hardly in your nature to do so.   
"I sincerely apologize... My mind was in another place, so much that I couldn't think of hanging up and asking you to call back later. Adding to the fact, I have waited all week for your call. If I would have hung up, who would know the next time we would talk? We used to be close, Cronus. What happened?" Your breathy voice became stronger with each passing moment.   
He was taken aback, and you could hear his breath on the other end. He hummed, something he did whenever he was thinking, or nervous.   
"Nothin' happened, Kan. I was just bein' silly, okay? Maybe a bit jealous that ya clearly talked to everyone 'bout this over the summer, an' didn't bother includin' me. I was... I was just being a jackass, mm'kay? It won't happen again, Kankri." His voice was sincere, and low.   
"Apology accepted... Though, that doesn't mean I will forget this."  
He chuckled. "I know Kanny, baby, I know."   
Silence drew in, lasting several moments too long.   
"Can I come over?" He asked.   
You were bewildered, "It's too late for that! I don't want you driving this late, maybe next weekend?"   
"Well... That might pose as a problem, because I'm kinda right outside your door."   
"... What?"   
He reiterated, "I'm outside your door. Remember, you gave me a key? Ya said I could come any time I wanted, now's a good a time as any. Get dressed, doll face. We're having a sleepover."   
You heard his weight shift against your bedroom door and you suddenly felt very nauseous.   
"Yes, yes... Just, give me a moment."   
You hung up the phone, pulling both toys out of you and just throwing them into the back of the closet. You would clean them later, it would be too embarrassing to do it now. You went through your closet, picking out a baggy grey shirt, and some basketball shorts. Along with the obvious boxers and a sports bra. You also grabbed another pair of boxers to pull on just for now, as you would have to face Cronus.   
You took out skull sheets from the shelf in the closet, probably from your horrendous emo phase during middle school, and replaced your red sheets that were now covered in sin. You sighed quietly before finally opening your door, clothes back in hand.   
"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home, but not too at home. I still enjoy my privacy, and really wish you would have called ahead of time." You had to strain your neck to look up at him, you felt slumped over still.   
He chuckled, pinching your cheek, "Go on, cherry bomb."   
Your cheeks tinged brightly, mostly from the comment, some from the pinching. 

One awkward shower later, and you were pulled close to Cronus on the bed. He decided it was appropriate to pull off all of his clothes, except his boxers, and lay in your bed. Despite your protests, he pulled you down with him, under the covers and made you nuzzle into him.


End file.
